Hammer's Working Class Hero
by Lime Green Lioness
Summary: Hammer and a male Sparrow meet again at Rookridge Inn.. Can The Hero Of Bowerlake and The Hero Of Strength figure out a way to tell one and other how they feel? M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hammer's working class hero.

---

Chapter one: knight in bandit and gypsy clothing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FABLE, FABLE 2 OR ANY OF IT'S Characters!

---

The thunder rolled and the rain poured onto the quiet roads of rookridge. Her eyes were heavy and her feet were sore as she finally reached the inn located in the middle of the god forsaken bandit and overall filth infested town.

Settling down in a seat at a table at the back of the inn the now only medium sized woman shivered remembering the huge size she had once been. Three years ago she would not have fit in that tiny chair.

Hammer's eyes scanned the bar area searching for any familiar faces who could tell her where to find an old friend of hers.

She had traveled for days not being able to put him out of her mind any longer. He was the face that invaded her every dream, her every wish and her every thought.

Her eyes widened as she spotted the very face she had traveled all this way to see.

"SPARROW!" the woman stood ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the people sitting at tables around her.

A fully strengthen and skilled sparrow with a warrior stripe hair cut in full black bandit outfit blinked and looked at the woman "Yes?".

Hammer blinked "YES!? That's all you can say you drunken fool! Don't you recognise me!?!"

Sparrow stepped forward and blinked taking in the woman's familiar and very beautiful face.

"H-H-Hammer!?!?" he jumped slightly and stared.

Hammer's hair had been straightened and cut into a shoulder length flip, she wore dark make-up and was dressed in her same old but now extremely baggy clothing.

Hammer smiled "You old dog!-" she stopped and her smile faded into a frown as she noticed the strong powerful feel to the male's eyes weaken. His dog.. Furface.. Sparrow had given up his wife Alex and two sons along with Furface so that all those killed in the creating of the spire would be revived. He chose that above anything else.

Hammer remembered how much she respected him after he made that wish.. It was then she realized what she thought had been her best friend had also been something else. something much closer to her once empty heart, Her first love. All he had done to save albion.. All he had done to help her through the loss of her father..

He was the one.. The prince in all those books she was read when she was small.. Her knight in shining armour- no not shining armour! Bandit and gypsy clothing! Her working class hero.

"Oh.. No… I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" before she could finish her sentence a pair of very strong arms wrapped around her holding her close. Hammer felt her face flush as his face lowered closer to hers. It was then hammer realized just how short she was compared to the fair eyed man.

"It's alright.. That doesn't bother me as much anymore…" the man spoke softly and allowed a new more meaningful smile to creep onto his face.

"Hammer… I'm so happy to see you!" he bit his lip fighting the urge to kiss the red-headed powerhouse as she smiled **that **smile.

**That** smile that had always made him think of just how beautiful she truly was, **that** smile that made him weak in the knees, **that **smile that made him wish he could stop anything that ever made her frown but above all… **That **smile that reminded him how much her had loved her from the moment he seen her.

"Sparrow.. I missed you so much" she hugged him back and felt a shiver of excitement shoot up her back as he buried his handsome face into the one spot on her neck that she had never let or had another man touch.

After a moment the two broke their hug and sat across from one and other at the table.

For a short while the two drank and reminisced on the past, the down fall of Lucien, how annoying Theresa was and of coarse how good it would be to see Garth again then perhaps kick Reaver in the balls.

After walking to the barman and paying the tab Sparrow returned to the table smiling "Hammer.. How would you like to stay with me for your visit rather then this rickety old inn?" he asked.

Hammer smiled "Sounds great to me" the woman stood and blushed as Sparrow draped his strong arm around her waist and lead her off into the misty, rainy, miserable weather of rookridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hammer's working class hero.

---

Chapter two: Did you just bite me?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FABLE, FABLE 2 OR ANY OF IT'S Characters!

---

The smell of roses hovered around the small entrance of 'The Nice House' in bowerstone market. Hammer and Sparrow or now as he had told her he was called 'Lionheart' had just arrived at the luxury furnished and very clean home of the hero and hammer was quite impressed.

"Now Lionheart.. If your gay that's fine but honestly don't prove it in the upkeep of your home!" hammer joked.

Lionheart laughed "Gee thanks Hammer...sorry if I like living like a sow rather then a hog" he scratched his head as Hammer roared with laughter. The pair walked into the house and sat at the fire in two arm chairs each with a glass of wine.

"So Hammer... how was training with the warrior monks?" asked Lionheart swishing his wine around the rim of his glass and looking at the beautiful woman as she swang back her wine gulping it. "Tiresome.. they were all bloody thugs! idiots! they all looked as ugly as their grammeh sounded!" she yelped setting her wine glass down and stretching.

Lionheart chuckled and shook his head, Hammer still couldn't pronounce 'R' properly.

Lionheart leaned forward and kissed Hammer's nose "Come.. I'll show you to my guest bed..." he spoke softly. Hammer blushed "I'd rather sleep in your bed-" she stopped because of how bad that sounded and flushed harder and smiled **THAT** smile.. Lionheart looked at his lap "Hammer.. I-... this is hard for me to say, but I love-"

"LIGHTS OUT" screamed the town crier.

Hammer laughed "I'm sorry.. what were you saying?" she asked softly.

"Hammer I-"

"THE TIME IS **VERY LATE!"**

Hammer laughed harder "I'm sorry.. Jerry is wayy too loud... what did you say?" she asked.

"HAMMER I LOVE YOU" Lionheart screamed making even Jerry the town crier outside look up

Hammer flushed "Oh... Sparr- I mean Lionheart...I-I..I love you too.." she looked into his soft brown eyes as he leaned forward capturing her lips.

The pair kissed passionately until hammer felt a strong hand glide up her leg to her no-no spot. Her mid-section asked for it but her brain screamed "TOO FAST" as she broke the kiss. "Lionheart.." she said looking into his eyes again as he frowned.

"I'm sorry" he said softly and blushed "I'm.. just a little- I um.. haven't kissed a woman as beautiful as you in so long and I-.. it's making me.. 'stand at attention'" he whispered the last part bashfully.

Hammer blushed "Oh.." she could feel it pushed up against her leg and it made her mid-section scream louder.

Moments later Hammer looked into his eyes and said something she never seen herself saying.

"D-Do you have any.. condoms?" she looked at him as his eyes lit up. He turned and opened a cupboard and pulled out a small blue package and glanced at the female who gulped.

"Do you want to-"

"Not if you don't want to.." Lionheart looked at her "I can wait.." he said softly hugging her.

"I love you and if your not ready.. I can wait..." he said lovingly kissing her neck.

Hammer took a deep breath "I'm ready.."

-----

Okay next chap is a lemon :) if you don't like lemons don't read it.. I won't put nothing important into it so you wont miss any of the story..

lots of love, Chrissymissy


	3. Chapter 3

His bedroom was as clean as could be.

Lionheart walked slowly to his luxury bed and moved the comforters and looked at her with soft brown eyes.. Hammer's mind was going a mile a minute as she approached the silk sheeted bed. She let her hair down and looked at Lionheart as he sat on the left side of the bed... she slowly removed each article of clothing and stood nude in the moonlight from lionheart's window.

Lionheart's eyes scanned up and down the female's beautiful forum.. he licked his lips and slowly unbuttoned his pants slipping his member from the binding fabric.. Hammer's eyes instantly darted unwillingly to look at his manhood and a blush appeared on her cheeks as he smirked looking at her and ripping the condom package open with his teeth..

To get more comfortable, Hammer sat on the right side and watched her best friend touch himself until he was hard enough to slip the condom on.. He then looked at her and slowly and lovingly kissed her lips.. He needed to make this as comfortable as possible.. so he'd have to be effectuate and gentle in his efforts..

His fingers traced her core attempting to make her even more wet and excited. His lips moved down to kiss the skin on her neck and collar bone... Hammer moaned slightly and that was the straw that broke the camel's back...

Lionheart grabbed her and pulled her close kissing her wildly and shifting her so she was sitting pushing down his now throbbing member... Lionheart growled, the way she was sitting on it hurt! Hammer slowly shifted and felt the sticky, soft sides of the condom against the walls of her person suddenly, Lionheart had entered...

Pain coursed through the female's body, her head flew back and her lips parted in a painful and shocked yet somehow thrilled cry... Lionheart looked at his partner with soft eyes "Hammer... did I hurt you?" what all he could say...

Hammer nodded "I-it's my first time"

Lionheart nodded, he wished it had been his too... Alex was never a very good lay...

After a moment she was adjusted and looked at him "Sparrow... keep going" she wispered...

Lionheart smiled and gripped her pale, soft hips and slowly began lifting her up then letting her come back down..

As Lionheart's pace quickened and his thrust's deepened sounds of pleasure leaked from hammer's throat almost every second... Her eyes were closed and her head was back and her fingernails dug into the hero's chest...

After shifting to Lionheart on-top the pair reached their limits together...

A very spent Lionheart rolled off his lover and lay looking at the ceiling panting...

Hammer panted as well and smiled "You're speed was incredible" she managed to get out "I didn't know a man could thrust that fast..." she said in a dreamy voice...

From lionheart there was no response..

Hammer glanced at him..

Lionheart was fast asleep.

Hammer laughed "really should work on your stamina though"

* * *

WOOT fail lemon! I tried thou Reaver is in the next chapter! So read for him!

FABLE 2 IS NOT MINE


End file.
